English Essay
by TheFallenAlphaAngel
Summary: In English, I had to write an essay/story that held a superstitous character, and I figured, 'It'd be funny as hell if Kanji was the superstitous one' Rated T for Kanij's language.


_AN:/ Hey everyone! It's the 26th of Feb, and I finally got my 'essay' graded! Guess who got a hundred! Woot! :3 Anyways, you guys know the drill! I do not own Persona, it belongs, (or used to, as I heard that they went bankrupt) Atlus. Please Read and Review!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Superstition (belief in supernatural causality): that one event leads to the cause of another without any natural process linking the two events, such as astrology, religion, omens, witchcraft, etc., that contradicts natural science.<em>**

September 3rd, 2011. Sunny  
><em><br>BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEE-_

The alarm clock silenced underneath the hand of one Yu Narukami. His slate gray eyes opened as he stared at the work of a mad man to read the time. 6:31 AM. 'I swear, one day I will go back in time and kill the guy that decided to make school stay open on a Saturday in Japan.' As he got up, he replayed the most major events that took place during the year. First, his parents' had to do some work in Europe again, but instead of transferring him into a European school and taking him with them, they sent him to live with his uncle in a small town called Yasoinaba in Japan. Then, not even two days in the town, he gets sucked into a Television with two classmates he recently met in school, Yosuke Hanamura, and Chie Satonaka. Fifteen minutes into trying to find an exit out of the strange TV world, strange blobs of darkness, almost like shadows, rise off the ground and being to take shape into many giant heads with only a mouth and huge tongue. The monstrosities swarmed them, however when all hope seemed lost, Yu noticed a card in his hand. In a last ditch effort of defense, he squeezed his hands into fists and crossed his arms and ducked his head. The sound of glass breaking filled his ears, and as Yu looked up, the monsters were frozen in place. Confused, Yu glanced around and saw a giant being behind him. That being, was a Persona.  
>With the power of his Persona, Izanagi, Yu Narukami was able to free his friends and himself from the TV world. However, not all was well. Shortly after that, murders started to fill the town of Inaba. Whenever a person went missing, they would show up in one of two ways. Way number one: After a series of rainy days, whenever fog enveloped the town, the missing person would appear, hanging dead on a TV antenna. Way number two: Yu Narukami would watch the Midnight Channel- a channel that only played on a rainy night, at exactly midnight whenever a TV was powered off - and see the missing person. That person would be inside the TV world, only able to be saved by a Persona user, such as Yu. Soon, the people being abducted for the murders- after being saved by Yu- could also gain the power of Persona and continuously quest through that horrific world of monsters and fog in order to seek out the truth about who is throwing people into the Television.<p>

His phone rang as he slid out of his small futon, ringing loudly in the mostly vacant room. As he flipped open his cell, and pressed the answer button, Yu was greeted by yelling.

"SENPAI! YOU GOTTA HELP ME MAN! PLEASE SENPAI I NEED YOU!"

Yu flinched away from the phone. The bellowing voice belonged to Kanji Tatsumi, the fourth victim of the 'abductions' and the fifth member of the Investigation Team. Kanji was a tall kid, with bleached blond hair, a scar on his forehead –which was pierced as well. Kanji even beat up an entire biker gang when he was 15. He was the most intimidating guy Yu had ever seen…

… Who also happened to live with his mother, and helping out with the shop buy making and selling small knitted dolls.  
>"Kanji calm down. Where are you?" If one thing was certain, Kanji usually overreacted to everything, otherwise under reacting to everything.<br>"At the shop man, please Senpai, you gotta help me!" Kanji sounded close to tears.  
>"I'll be right there, Kanji."<p>

The walk to the Tastumi's shop was an uneventful, peaceful trip. Even as Yu entered the textile shop, all was quiet. A frail old woman was at the front of the shop, making a business deal with a costumer. He bowed politely to the old woman.  
>"Hello Ms. Tatsumi. Kanji called for me?" Yu spoke up as the costumer left.<br>"Why, hello there dear! Yes, that boy was making quite a ruckus in his room a few minutes ago. I do wish he would settle down some, but he has done better since you found him at that one superstore. He should still be in his room." Spoke the eighty-three year old woman.  
>"Thank you, ma'am." Here, Yu bowed again, leaving to go to Kanji's room.<br>As Yu opened the door, he surveyed what looked to be the aftermath of a tornado in the small room. In the center of the room, stood the hulking mass that was Kanji.  
>"Kanji?"<br>Hearing his name, he spun around on his foot, holding a newspaper in his hand. His eyes were wet, and his fists were clenched. It was indeed a miracle that the newspaper was not crumpled beyond all recognition. Kanji said no words as he practically shoved the paper into Yu's hands. Deciding to not try and make matters worse by speaking, Kanji simply pointed to… and astrology chart? Was that what the matter was? He didn't know that Kanji was superstitious. Yu thought he might as well humor the poor kid. He looked up to Kanji.  
>"Capricorn." Was the only word he spoke, which easily answered the unanswered question. As Yu's eyes read the fortune or whatever it was, he realized what Kanji was worried about. The fortune stated as follows: "<em>Young Brash Capricorns will find that their soul mate lies in a Taurus that does not accept their image as who they truly are." <em>That was it? 'I don't see what the big deal is… wait….' As he looked up into Kanji's eyes, his own filled with understanding.  
>"Naoto is a Taurus… right?" With a small nod from Kanji, Yu closed the open door behind him, giving the two of them privacy, even though his mother probably couldn't hear them from downstairs. Naoto Shirogane was the most recent victim of the abductions and the last person to join the Investigation Team. Naoto was a detective in charge of finding out the true murderer behind the case. Which was surprising, as Naoto, the 'Prince Detective' – the title other detectives bestowed upon Naoto for having solved more than a total of seventeen serial murder cases- was fifteen<em>.<em> But most important about Naoto, was that the famous 'Prince' was actually a _'Princess'_. Only the members of the Investigation team, and her grandfather knew about the truth, as the police finding out would immediately make her life at work hell.

"W-what am I supposed to do Senpai?" Kanji's face was tomato red. Yu knew of the infatuation that Kanji held for Naoto, so he could easily see the main problem. Kanji can't speak to Naoto without making a blubbering idiot out of himself. "I-I can't even speak to her without looking like a total dumbass! You remember about the pageant right? Instead of trying to encourage her into it, I shouted 'Make me a man already!'" Kanji started to breathe uneasily, before moving a hand to his chest. "My heart feels like is about to burst, and I just don't know what to do!"

The leader of the Investigation team processed many different ideas that popped into his head. Several would be entertaining to see, a few would seem like good ideas, and a lot would end up with Kanji dying of embarrassment. "Hmm… well Naoto is a very quiet serious person. I would be surprised if she knew how to respond appropriately to the situation… Well Kanji, you have three options. Option number one: Do absolutely nothing." Yu saw Kanji's eye twitch. "Option number two: make a big scene about it in front of school today." Considering that they have another hour until they were supposed to be at the school, he could try and make it a big thing, which would probably end up with Naoto being exceedingly embarrassed in front of the entire school populace. "Or Option number three. Wait at the roof during lunch. I'll walk her up there, and let you confess to her in private."

Kanji thought about the options for a few seconds. "Well, there's no way in hell that option number one is gonna happen, and option two wouldn't end well for me, considering that she is armed…" Kanji's eyes burned with a fiery determination. "The roof it is."

With a loud chime, the lunch bell finally rang. As Yu Narukami left the class room and saw a blur dash across the hall. 'Well there goes Kanji. Naoto is usually on the first floor at this time, so I'll head there.'

Once the last step was crossed, Yu turned his head to the left, as Naoto was usually in that vicinity, people watching instead of eating lunch. He spotted his younger friend and smiled lightly. She was intently reading the bulletin board in front of the faculty office, with an intent look upon her face. Her light blue hat sat askew upon her sapphire blue hair - which was surprisingly genetic, he found after taking a group physical exam on the idea that the TV world might be harming them in small ways- and she absently fixed its skewness. Yu walked casually over to her, trying to prevent her from finding out anything with her detective capabilities.  
>"Hey Naoto. What's going on?" Naoto's features showed surprise for a few seconds, before being replaced with her previous expression, except with the smallest of smiles gracing her lips.<br>"Senpai. You startled me. I was just checking the bulletin board, just in case some event showed up." Naoto spoke with a low tone of voice. "I'd rather there not be another incident… like last time." Her face flashed with the lightest of pinks. 'That's right! The pageant had a surprise swimsuit competition. Boy, Kanji's nosebleed was terrible. Oh yeah! I almost forgot Kanji!'  
>"I do think that would be rather troubling. Oh hey Naoto, can you come with me for a sec? It's kind of important." Naoto's expression schooled itself, ready for anything. She nodded and began to follow Yu up the stairs. As they ascended to the roof, Yu sent a text to Kanji, informing him that he was almost there. However, as Yu slid his phone back in his pocket, Naoto spoke up.<br>"Who were you just talking to senpai?" Came her soft inquiry. 'Curse her detective skills!'  
>"Hey Naoto, What do you think of Kanji?" 'A nice change of topic, that she will hopefully drop her question.' Yu did a little dance as victory as she stumbled on the step she was climbing.<br>"Wh-what? Where did _that_ come from? Don't change the subject!" Her face gained a hue of pink.  
>"Oh? What's this?" Yu chuckled as he turned around and saw her face. "The great 'Detective Prince' <em>blushing<em>? Oh, just wait till Kanji hears, he might just die from the adorableness!"  
>"Senpai! Don't tease like that!"<br>"Tease? Whatever do you mean? He thinks you're cute, I thought you would have known that." Soon enough, Yu and Naoto were at the door to the roof.  
>"Enough! What's the meaning of this Senpai? I thought you needed help with something, not to tease me about Kanji!" Naoto's voice grew shrill for a second, letting Yu know that he was definitely flustering her enough for her to show any trace of femininity. The leader of the investigation team opened the door and gently pushed Naoto to the outside.<br>"You'll see soon enough." And with that he shut the door.

After the lunch bell rang, Yu watched from his hiding place as he saw Kanji and Naoto walk in from the roof, hand in hand. "All is well that ends well. Good job for believing in yourself Kanji. And possibly for believing that astrology thing too."


End file.
